Districts
Central Ravensridge is split into many distinct districts, often dictated by class or function. The outer rim of the city is more or less rife with ramshackle poverty, or expansive farmlands. City Proper The Fineries The Fineries are the trade and market district of the city, coalescing hundreds of markets and shops into the one area. The roads in this district are all made from polished black marble to combat the heavy foot traffic, and the district is known for its unmistakable sound of clopping hooves on the marble. Twice per year travelling merchants all gather in the Fineries Trade Square for a huge market festival. Limeside Limeside is a district of Ravensridge home to the infamous Barlow Mines. The district is heavy with industry and ripe with slave trade, making it a rather unsavoury section of the city to tourists and citizens alike. The area is the only district of the city not patrolled by The Black Fist. Pine Cliff Pine Cliff is the upper-class residential district situated to the north of the city near what used to be a large cliff. Due to a disastrous earthquake many years ago the cliff and a portion of the city collapsed. The cliff has since been somewhat levelled, making it more of a hill, but the district retained its name. The district is home to many architecturally gorgeous mansions and buildings and its streets are lined with elegant gas lamps and intricately laid herringbone style cobble pavement. Ratridge Ratridge is the commoners district of Ravensridge. This district houses the common folk of the city as well as supplies them with ample means to spend the coin they earn. This district is famous for housing The Old Cemetery, which makes up a large portion of the landmass the district takes up. While the buildings aren’t as grandiose in this area, they still house a certain gothic elegance. The Undergutter The Undergutter is the lowest, poorest district of Central Ravensridge. It is known for its constantly dirty streets, it’s high crime rate, and a persistent, foul odour that permeates the region. This region is home to lowly thieves, small-time gangs, rugged taverns and an abundance of rats. It is both residential and business in nature due to both a lack of planning and a lack of care. Rural City The Grainlands The grainlands is home to the expansive farmlands near the city. The fields are often littered with looming scarecrows due to the abundant flocks of ravens that collect at the city; a trait from which Ravensridge got its name. The grainlands is by far the biggest district of the city. Drainage Creek Central Ravensridge offers a rudimentary sewage system which deposits its waste into a fetid creek. Those who cannot afford to live in the city proper often find themselves in the filth-ridden district of Drainage Creek, which is situated along the banks of said creek, and the outside of the city walls. This district is often avoided by anyone of decency, as it is a rife cesspool of disease and depravity. Only the most unfortunate souls end up in such a place.